pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sam-ely-ember
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Sam-ely-ember page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: G'rammar, '''P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- American che (Talk) 17:59, May 15, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Welsome Hey, this is Scubadave, you may have seen my page on dA, you may have not. Let me just say, you are an amazing artist.I have seen some of your deviations, they are awesome. But let me tell you something. On this wiki, we are more accepting of people's opinions. If someone doesn't like your ideas, they don't like it. Forget about them. Move on. Don't waste time on people who negatively criticize you. Anyways, welcome to the wiki! Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 23:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC)' Oh, and go Hispano-America! Awesome, you speak all of the languages I do! :D Talk to me.'(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 23:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC)' God Bless you too. [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.']](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 23:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) A Warm Welcome Nobody is ever too old to enjoy Phineas and Ferb. Welcome to the wiki. I am one of the three admins here. We hope you enjoy your stay here, and can help us 13-14 year old admins maintain this wiki. Don't forget to read the policies and the New To The Wiki? page to help you get started and familiarize yourself with the environment here. If you learnt a bit about codes, it's easier to contribute in Wikia without using Rich Text Editor. The codes are kind of same with HTML but with some differences that made the code simpler. You can leave a message on my talk page anytime, I will be very happy to help. Oh, and if you have questions about edited pictures of characters, my answer is, considering that you are an excellent artist, we do accept original images, even though it is digitally composed. Hello, I am Jisu Lee, your mediocer Asian kid that acts like a know-it-all. Welcome to the wiki. If you have any questions, you can talk to me. Please read one of the Ways to Annoy series(i recommend izzy's) Also, I am off line right now. 15:27, May 17, 2011 (UTC) How could you say that You're nevr too old to watch Phineas and Ferb- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 15:29, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Welcome to the Wiki and do look out for Norm-bots! Nice color editing skills by the way! And I know a guy in his 40s ho loves PnF XDJinx! You owe me a soda! (talk) 05:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and FYI, DG (As in Disneygirl/Melty) set foot here and left like a year or two ago. She was a jewel of the wiki, always creating amazing fanfiction, until she decided to move to DeviantART. It was nice when she was around, though, more fanfic page edits than blog comments.